Adventures in Northrend
by MelodyxRage
Summary: World of Warcraft, I got bored :  I dont do summeries very well. Rated T for later chapters. Enjoy


**Hello~ this is Melody, one again writing. This is my third story, one of which happens to still be in the editing process. However I had no patience for this one to be edited so I sent it off immediately be put on here. That means it would be wonderful to hear reviews~ This story is written about my main character Shrruby, and some weird adventures I'll think up along the way! **

My Best Friend, The Bear.

This journey over the spectacular continent of Northrend began as I stepped off the boat and into the Howling Fjord. I was greeted after what seemed like days on the god damned boat by the lights, the smells, the sounds and the giant bonfire lit several paces in front of the dock. The cute and homey hotel stood proudly atop a small hill, watching the land around it. I turned around and smiled. My pet was nervous getting off the boat. My bear and I had been together since I found him two years ago in Loch Modan. We had done everything together and I had never gotten another pet. He was like family. I called to him and he reluctantly padded towards me. My big black bear was pretty much the same size at me, and while part of me liked the protection he offered, it made me feel tiny. And I hate being tiny. Together we walked towards the fire and I watched dolefully as the nurse tended to the injured soldiers. Once bored (which honestly didn't take long considering my patience was as big as I was, and I was a dwarf), I wandered along the foot trodden path up another little hill where the merchants stand. I sold my wares from back home and added the new gold to my pouch. Just a few more thousand and I could pay for a new mount. A really, really fast one!

I traded the last of the contents of my bag as a horn blew from the circle of people now gathered near the dock. I scuttled into the crowd, listing to what the man in the center had to say.

His voice carried a masculine crescendo through the air as he made his point- that being around the topic of the trouble just beyond the gate. The gate had protected this small sanctuary for months now, as soldiers braved beyond its safe clutches to the menacing village of dragons and warriors beyond it. After an unsuccessful hour of trying to raise hope and awareness, the crowd had dwindled to me and Noro. Seeing as I had nothing else to do, I figured the least I could do was help this pitiful place out.

I approached the man as he eyed me, hate glazing his features.

"Is there anyway I can help?" I questioned, one hand resting on my bears head.

"Well, there is a list of chores to be done around here..."

~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M!

This bush was safe enough for now. I ducked behind it to stay out of sight while I patched myself up.  
>There was a small gash in my left arm, and a larger one down my right thigh. I pulled out the bandages I had made on the horrible boat ride to this accursed place and wrapped myself up. I spent several more minutes regaining my breath and watching my target through the leaves. I loaded my bow, and sent my pet to the unsuspecting guard. I got a steady mark on his torso and fired. It pierced a few inches above his waist, and he roared out in pain as he slashed his long sword at my pet. Blood oozed around my arrow, staining the ground and the fur of my bear. His claws slashed angrily, drawing twice as much blood. I fired my second shot, this one hitting its mark and spewing out the other side of his neck. My bear retreated as the body hit the floor.<p>

~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M!

The new gold was a wonderful weight on my shoulders. My quest was complete, I had slain a mountain of bodies and walked into the shadows, meeting face to face with the most horrible evil a person could imagine. The Lich King, in all his glory, stood in a ghastly silhouette against the castle. And nothing could stop as he crushed me into a hundred different pieces and time became a moving object again. At the cemetery, I asked the spirit to bring me back to life and of course, she complied.

Moving on, the man at the head of the village thanked me. He looked less full of spite now, almost jovial… but barely. I packed my bag with plenty of the strongest alcohol sold, narrowly avoiding being stabbed by the overly drunk and emotional goblin on the bar. I stood outside, watching the water crash around the cave out at sea. I'd have left to continue my adventure, but there was one last thing I had to do before I left this down… I knelt down, bow pulled and sight aimed.

BUAAAAAAAACK!

The little turkey fell to the ground, looking perfect as for thanksgiving dinner.

Bahahahaha! Bad Shrruby. ;)

**Short I know, but there will be more chapters. R&R please3**


End file.
